


Strike Me Down with a Word

by Im_so_clumsy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_clumsy/pseuds/Im_so_clumsy
Summary: When River showed up at Demon's Run, perhaps her greeting had a deeper meaning for The Doctor. Was there a second reason that The Doctor was so furious with her?





	Strike Me Down with a Word

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked reading more into River and Eleven's conversations than I should.

"So then, Soldier, how goes the day?'

He froze at the sound of River's voice. The title she gave him made him physically still for a moment because she must've know- he was sure he would tell her someday- about the Time War and about the regeneration that he never spoke of. 

Make me a warrior.

How dare she call him such a thing? How dare she accuse him of becoming him again! He couldn't voice his anger about that, though. Not with an audience. He could, however, be loudly furious about other things.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?"


End file.
